A Smash in the Past
Welcome Ghouls and Ghosts! Day 5 of Shock-tober is here! And while the Trap Team maybe busy with the Doom Raiders, the Trapper PAWS are dealing with some pretty badder villains! And this flashback fiction is a story on how Cat Smash turned from a Pound-for-Pound Princess to a good cat gone bad! (This is a collab with RockytheEco-pup and ClockwerkSamurai12) Summary Rubble wants to know how Cat Smash became a villain, so Cat Smash tells him her tale of her Fighting career, her downfall and her life of crime! Characters in Story *Rubble *Cat Smash *Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins *Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins (Mentioned) * Andrew Snake-Eyes (Nicknamed The Emperor) *Cold Front *Leather-Head *Cat Smash's Parents * Killer (Non-Canon) * Smoky (Cameo) * Bandit (Cameo) * Jackhammer * Samus Johnson (Riley's Younger Sister) * Diva-saster * Kat Fufu Story Chapter 1: The Beginning ''' (The episode starts within the Lookout, with Rubble searching the Capturenite Carrier for Cat Smash) Rubble: Cat Smash...Are you in there? Cat Smash: (Through cube) I'm in here! What'cha want? Rubble: I just wanted to say that you are so cool but how did you become a villain? Cat Smash: (Through Cube) Well, let me outta here and I'll tell ya! Rubble: What happens if I get in trouble? Cat Smash: (Through Cube) You know well dat once a villain gets trapped they become good! Now you wanna know my story or not? Rubble: Okay! (lets Cat Smash out) Cat Smash: Ah! Anywho, betta sit down.... It's a pretty long story.... Rubble: Okay! (sits down in front of Cat Smash) Cat Smash: It all started long ago.... (She flashbacks) Cat Smash: (Narrating) Thing is, my parents neva really spent a lotta time with me as a young girl.... Dad: Riley, me and your mother are going out again! Riley: Alright, see ya! Mom: Remember, bed by 9. no watching T.V! Bye! (they rush out the door) Riley: *scoff* Please, I can take care of myself! (Riley then hears a noise outside) Riley: What's dat noise?! Killer: I told you once before, cough up the money! (kicks the dog) Riley: Uh-oh! Better 'elp the poor pup out! Killer: You promised to pay us today! (kicks the pup some more) Riley: Leave dat pup alone! Killer: Oh look who we have here! Some runt trying to protect this poor loser! Riley: Yeah? Well I am a world renounced Judo/Wrestling Champion! And I am not afraid ta PWN you! Bring it on chump! (She does a crane pose) Killer: You heard her boys....get her! (4 dogs attack Riley) Riley: Gr... You done it now! (She rushes at Killer about to do a powerful hook) Deal with dat! Killer: (strikes her down) Don't make me laugh! Riley: Oh yeah? Then how about dis?! (She does a double leg takedown and starts punching Killer) Killer: Boys! (the other pus pounce on Riley beating her up all at once) Riley: Ow.... (She gets knocked unconscious) Killer: That will teach her! (The gang walks away) (She wakes up later in her house, where her parents wait for her to come to) Riley: Ugh.. My head.... What happened?? Dad: We found you unconscious in an alley across the street. Mom: (furious) Didn't we always tell you not to leave the house by yourself?! Riley: I know, but I had to defend the poor little pup that mook was hurting! I wouldn't let dat poor pup suffer.... Dad: You should have called the police! Not fight the gang yourself! Riley: I know... but it's like you always said dad... you gotta take mattas into ya own hands.... Dad: Not when it was because of a pup! And that doesn't mean fight street gangs! Riley: I know... *sigh* I just wanna defend those in need... Cause I'm just a little girl.... I gotta take care of those that can't handle muggers themselves.... I just don't want to see poor people gettin' hurt... Mom: Next time, leave it to the police! Riley: I know, *Sigh* I'm sorry I let you guys down... Dad: We love you and just don't want to see you hurt! Riley: Sigh... I know, even though I'm your little champ.... I wouldn't wanna get owned out there either. I love you guys... Mom: We love you too. We are glad you are okay! Now wash up and go to sleep Riley: Okay mom... (She washes up and heads to bed. The flashback ends) Rubble: How did you get revenge on Killer and the street gang? Riley: (Narrating) Now dat's a great question. A week later, I saw the guy entering a dark building entitled: Spiked Jaw Fight Club. '''Chapter 2: The Nickname (She continues the flashback) Riley: Huh? Oh now what is that mook up to!?I better stop him before he makes things worst for those who are inside that building! (Killer walks inside the building) Riley: (Whispering) Okay, time to peek behind the door to see what he's doing.... (She looks inside the building where Killer walks up to another pup) Riley: What is he hiding in there..... He's walking up to another pup! Killer: Time to get ready for the fight! Pup: Your room is room 5. You will be fighting in a half an hour! Killer: Perfect! Riley: Fighting?! Oh no..... I gotta stop him before he hurts the poor mutt! (She enters the building) Riley: What just happened right there!? Pup: (spots Riley) You....what are you doing here? This is for fighters only! Riley: Well then, I'm already a fighter! Pup: I've never seen you around here before. Are you new? Riley: Heck ya! Pup: What's your fighting name? Riley: Well.... I neva really thought of that.... Pup: How about Cat Smash? Riley: That's a great name! But what about the Middle one? Pup: How about the "Pound for Pound Princess"? Riley: Wow! That's pretty good! Aren't you gonna ask what style I fight in? Pup: Sure, what's your fighting style? Riley: It's sorta a mix of Boxing/Judo/BJJ/Wrestling and a little bit of Sambo as well. So, you mind setting me up a fight? Pup: Okay, since you are young, you will fight "Jackhammer" Riley: I wonder how tough he is... (An hour later, Killer walks out of the ring having won his fight in the second round) Pup: Your next opponent "Pound for Pound Princess" Riley: Hey Killer, remember me!? Killer: (snarls at her) You back for more? Riley: Yeah, and dis time, I'll be the one to make you cough up your own money! Killer: I'd like to see you try! (walks away) Riley: Gr.... Just wait till I get my paws on ya.... Referee: Ladies and gentlepups, the next match is set to begin! In this corner is the young and athletic "Jackhammer"!!!! (Jackhammer walks into the ring raising his paws in the air!) Referee: And in this corner is our newest fighter, the very dangerous "Pound for Pound Princess"!!!! (Riley walks to the other corner of the ring and raised her paws in the air. Then both pets go to the center of the ring as the referee explained the rules) Referee: Okay, the rules are simple. No illegal hits, especially below the belt. Now I want you to shake paws, go to your corners, and come out fighting. (The two opposing pets shook paws and went to their corners) Ding! Ding! (The two pets rush out of their corners) Cat Smash: Ya going down! (Does a left and right hook) Jackhammer: In your dreams! (Cat Smash then does a roundhouse kick) Jackhammer: (Barely avoids the roundhouse kick and jabs Cat Smash in the gut) Cat Smash: Oof! Your gonna pay fo' dat! (She puts him in a headlock and knees him) You give in? Jackhammer: (chokes) Never! Cat Smash: Den maybe dis'll change ya mind! (She then flips him and does an Armbar on him) Jackhammer: Ahhh! Cat Smash: Tapout, now! Jackhammer: No! (he trips her and bodyslams her) (Cat Smash dodges it and does a double leg and starts to squeeze his throat with her high-heel) Jackhammer: Okay! Okay! I give!!! (taps out) (Cat Smash lets go of him) Cat Smash: Should of thrown in da towel when ya had da chance... Jackhammer: Just wait until next time! (growls at her) Cat Smash: *Scoff* Ya, den you oughta get PWNED a second time. Referee: Okay enough you two! The winner is "The Pound for Pound Princess"!!! (raises her arm in the air) Cat Smash: Hahaha!! Take dat you clown! I am the champion! Looks like Killer betta watch himself! Referee: Easy! This was only your first fight against another rookie! Cat Smash: Yeah, well Killer betta watch out, cause when I fight him again, I'm gonna PWN his tail! Referee: Don't get a big head. Killer is undefeated! Cat Smash: Well, maybe it's time I shatta his record! Jackhammer: Good luck with that! Cat Smash: Please, I faced tougher opponents during Judo AND Wrestling Tournaments, I can take on a dumb Doberman! Referee: He's actually a Bulldog Cat Smash: Even so, dat mook is going down! (Flashback ends) Cat Smash: Though in orda to beat him, I had to train a lot ta beat him! Rubble: That sounds tough! Cat Smash: And believe me, I had two girls help me out on dat! Rubble: Who were they? Cat Smash: One of dem was my sister, the other was Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins. Rubble: Cool! Chapter 3: The Sister and the Best Friend (The Flashback resumes to Riley sparring with her sister, Samus) Samus: Your going down Riley! Riley: *Scoff* You wish! (Riley then rushes in with a hook but Samus dodges it and trips Riley) Samus: You're right sis! This is fun! Riley: Whoa! See what I told you? (She then does a back-flip and then a roundhouse kick) Samus: (gets kicked in the face and falls down) Oof! (Riley then pins her down) Riley: Better hurry up and get up! Samus: (Kicks her off and punches her in the stomach) I am up! Haha! Riley: Oof! Good one! But let's see if you can try to dodge this! (She puts her in a headlock and knees her a few times) Samus: Oww! I give! I give! (She lets go) Riley: Good fight Sis! Samus: Thanks for teaching me sis! Riley: Your welcome, anytime you wanna rematch just let me know okay? Samus: Okay! Riley: Ah, I'm gonna go get a drink of water. You stay put okay? Samus: Ok sis! (Sounds of a punching bag coming from the back of the building) Riley: Huh, I wonder what that was? Better find out what that was.. (The sound comes from a black cat punching the bag very hard) Riley: (Thinking) Hm... she's pretty good, maybe I can fight her in a sparring match... (She walks up to her) Riley: Um, excuse me? Black Cat: Yeah? Riley: Your pretty good at punching dat mook up. I'm pretty good myself... Black Cat: How many matches you win? Riley: Well, I lost 10 of em and about 48 of them I won. How many have you won? Black Cat: I've won 52 of them and lost 12 of them Riley: Wow, that's pretty impressive, I'm Riley Natalie: I'm Natalie! Riley: So... you wanna see who's better? Ya know, like a sparring match? Natalie: Okay! Riley: I'll warn ya though, I'm pretty tough... Natalie: So am I! Riley: Well, I'll probably be tougher. Okay, ya ready? Natalie: Ready! Riley: Samus, your our ref okay? Tell us when ta start okay? Samus: Okay! You may start.......NOW! (Natalie punches Riley in the face out of the gate) Riley: Whoa! Nice one! Natalie: Thanks! Riley: My turn now! I call this move: The Reverse Sundial Hold! (She grabs Natalie's arms and twists them around her back and bring her down) Riley:Ya like dat? Natalie: Oww, nice one! Riley: Ya give in? (Natalie taps out) Riley: Took ya long enough! Natalie: You got lucky this time! Riley: Yeah, I told ya I'm tough! Maybe you can take Samus on? Natalie: Maybe Riley: What do ya say Sis? Samus: Sure! Riley: Alright, I'll be the ref. Ready? Go! Samus: You're going down Natalie! Natalie: I don't think so! (Natalie does a quick jab to Samus's stomach) Samus: Oof! Nice one! Try this! (She does a flurry of jabs and ends with a roundhouse kick) Natalie: Owww! Not bad! But let's see you deal with this! (She does an uppercut to Samus's jaw followed by tripping her and punching her gut) Samus: Well then, maybe it's time you know why I'm nicknamed: The Wielding Warrior! Natalie: I'd like to see you try anything on me! (She gets up and gets behind Natalie and stretches her into the form of a horseshoe) Samus: This is my signature move, The Horseshoe Hold! Natalie: Owww! (Struggles to get out of the move) Samus: Ya give in? Natalie: Never! Samus: Then maybe it's time to add a little fire to the mix! (She then pushes her left and right feet onto her stomach, making the hold hurt more) Natalie: Owwww! Samus: Do ya give up? Natalie: I give!! (Samus lets go) Natalie: Great fight! Riley: Yeah, she's good around other fighters, but she doesn't really beat me though Natalie: you guys should spar more often then! Riley: Yeah, hey by the way, were you always a black cat? Natalie: Nope! I was turned this way by my sister by accident. Riley: Huh, well I've always been a cat, but still, my dream is to be a fighter. Natalie: Good luck to you then! (The flashback ends) Rubble: Boxing sounds like fun! Cat Smash: Yeah, even though the next day, Natalie introduced me to the Emperor of Brawlers League Chapter 4: The Emperor of Brawlers League (She flashbacks to Natalie walking with Riley) Riley: So Natalie, where are we going? Natalie: You'll see! Riley: Okay... Can I open my eyes now? Natalie: Almost! (They walk into a big room) Natalie: Now you can! Riley: Wow.... what is this place? Natalie: This is the Emperor of Brawler's League! Riley: Wow.... this place is pretty big! Natalie: I know right? Riley: I'm guessing you must fight here eh? Natalie: Yup! Riley: Wow.... do you think you can set me up a fight? Natalie: You will have to talk to the Emperor! Riley: Who's the Emperor? Andrew Snake-Eyes: I'm the Emperor! Riley: Yipe! Ya scared me there. Andrew Snake-Eyes: Sorry! Why have you come? Riley: Well, one of your trainees brought me here... I don't mean to be a burden Andrew Snake-Eyes: Ah Natalie! Shes a good fighter! What can I do for you? Riley: I was wondering if I could compete against one of your fighters.... I can chose one of them if you want... Andrew Snake-Eyes: You want to fight? Riley: Y-Y-Yeah... do you have any recommendations? Andrew Snake-Eyes: I do! You shall fight Cold Front! If you win, You may become one of my fighters! Izabella: You ready? Riley: Um... okay..... (They climb into the ring) Andrew Snake-Eyes: This is a one round exhibition match! Fight! (Riley throws a series of hooks and Izabella dodges two of them before being pelted with hooks. She recovers and repeatedly punches Riley in the face) Riley: Now ya gonna pay fo dat! (She attacks with an uppercut) Izabella: Oww! (She falls on the mat but trips Riley and uses one fist to punch her in the face and the other to punch her in the stomach and Riley dodges it and does a elbow drop on her) Izabella: Pretty good! (She uppercuts Riley and puts her in a sleeper hold, but she escapes it and does a drop kick on her) Izabella: Owww! (She gets up and twists Riley's arm back) (Riley then grabs Izabella's arm and does a judo throw and starts to spin her around) Izabella: Woooooaaaaahhhh! Riley: Happy landing! (She lets go and leaves Izabella on the ropes, resorting in her to brutally bash at Izabella, causing her to pass out) Andrew Snake-Eyes: We have a winner! Riley: Whoo-hoo! Andrew Snake-Eyes: There is a condition for you becoming a fighter! Riley: What is it? Andrew Snake-Eyes: You need a waiver signed by your guardian and you need to guarantee that you will bring in a lot of money! Riley: Oh.... okay.... Andrew Snake-Eyes: Oh and there is a $500 entrance fee Riley: Well, I think I have enough money.... (Later at Riley's apartment....) Mom: You are NOT fighting! Riley: What!? Why not?! Mom: It's too dangerous! Samus: But mom, she's really good! Riley: See? Mom: I don't care! I don't want to see you hurt! Riley: Mom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life... Dad: This might be good for her! It will teach her to defend herself! Mom: I guess your right! Riley: Does that mean?? Dad: Yup! (signs the waiver) Riley: Yes! Thank you guys SO much! (She hugs them both) Mom: Just be careful! (The flashback ends) Rubble: And I bet one of the fights was against Killer I bet? Cat Smash: Yep, and he was even tougha den you! But before dat, I was receiving dese letters from an unknown Chapter 5: The Roses (The flashback starts in the Emperor of Brawlers league, where Riley is fighting Diva-Saster in an exhibition match) Cat Smash: You're doin pretta good there Sophia! Sophia Buckingham: I say, you are good at this, but are you greater then me? (The two fights face each other with a series of combos while in the audience, a Chiwawa wearing a leather jacket and dark sunglasses moves in after getting concessions) Chiwawa: 'Cuse me, pardon me, comin' through, one side, sorry, can I sit here? Thank you. (The Chiwawa sits down) Cat Smash: Now let's see if ya can dodge dis ya little- (She does the Pound Fo' Pound Beatdown, causing Sophia's corner man to throw in the towel) Announcer: And Sophia Buckingham has thrown in the towel! That means that Riley is the winner!! (The announcer raises Riley's arm, as he does, the Chiwawa notices her. His face has blushed a dark crimson, his heart pumped hard and he had looked at her in a lovestruck trance. The Siamese Cat winks at him, causing the small pup to fall head over paws in love) Chiwawa: Whoa... she's pretty..... (Snaps out of it) What was that about? I should ask her out.... but what can I do??? Ah-ha! (The next day, Riley headed to the girl's locker room to change into her fighting gear, and she sees a pink letter accompanied with a rose in her locker) Riley: Huh, wonder wha dis is? (She picks the letter up) Riley: (Reads it) "To the girl who neva holds back!" Wonder what that means.... Natalie: What'cha got there Riley? Riley: I'm not sure.... but they must have a thing fa roses.... Samus: Aw.... that means you have an secret admirer! Riley: But who would love me? Do you think it's from oneofda gym members? Natalie: I don't know, not a lot of them are the flirty types. What does it say? Riley: Let's see..... (She opens the envelope up) Riley: (Reading) "Dear Riley, your fists are as tough as nails, rookies try to best you but they fail, your power's unknown, it's like you have steel for bones, I wish I could be like you. -Signed, A Lover Worth Fighting For." Samus: Guess I was right! Someone has a crush on you! Riley: Meh. Anyway, who am I facing today? Samus: Someone named Kat Fufu Natalie: Oh yeah, I fought her before! Riley: You have? Natalie: Yeah, she comes from California and is an expert at MMA. Next to me of course. Riley: Is she tough? Natalie: A little bit. Riley: Then time to own another fool!! (The flashback ends) Cat Smash: Sadly though, that when I found out a bad secret... Rubble: What was it? Cat Smash: That Andrew had made all of the fighters I fought take a dive. Rubble: Did you get back at him? Cat Smash: Yeah, but I was pretty bad.... Chapter 6: The ScamCategory:Villain's backstoriesCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:StoryCategory:EpisodeCategory:Episodes (The flashback continues with spotlights shining around the cage) Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the main event! Today, we have the Lightweight championship match! In the red corner, we have the 12 time Wrestling and Free Style MMA champion from Brooklyn, New York. With a record of 50 wins, 10 knockouts and 30 wins by knockout: The Pound for Pound Princess, Rileyyyyyyyyy "Cat Smash" Johnssssssoooonn! (A spotlight shines on her, wearing a black and white robe that has "Pound Fo Pound" on the back. She heads into the ring and delivers a fist pump into the air three times) Announcer: And in this corner, the undefeated lightweight champion from California, San Francisco. 30 wins, 0 losses, all by knockout. The Kung Fu Kutie, Kattttttttt Fufuuuuuuuuu! (A spotlight shines on a tan poodle with golden eyes wearing a tropical rode that has a palm tree and umbrella pattern on it. She heads into the ring and blows a kiss to the crowd. She hangs up her belt to her side of the ring) Announcer: Okay you two, I want a good clean fight, no illegal hits or low blows. Now shake paws and come out fighting! (The two shake paws and head back to their corners. Kat Fufu looks at Andrew Snake Eyes and winks at him signalling her to take a dive) DING DING!! (The two start to fight each other for about 20 minutes, until Andrew gives Kat the signal to fall) Kat Fufu: Ow! My leg is asleep!! (She falls down, Cat Smash doesn't know why her opponent did that, but all that matters is that she wins) Cat Smash: Tick tick tick... showoff.... (She puts Kat Fufu in a Camel Clutch causing her to tap out) Announcer: Incredible!! For the first time ever, Kat Fufu has LOST a Emperor of Brawlers Title Defensive! Meaning that the new lightweight champion is Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson!! (The crowd cheers for her and she couldn't be more happy. Later, she heads home to her apartment) Riley: Mom, Dad! I'm home! Huh, they normally are here working all the ti- Mom and Dad: Surprise! Riley: Gah! Don't scare me like dat!! Dad: Sorry sweet heart, but your mom and I are SO proud of you! Mom: Our little daughter, a lightweight! Samus: Great job sis! Riley: Hey, it was nothin'! Dad: And we have a surprise for you.... Riley: What is it? Mom: Show her Samus! Samus: Wait right there! (She heads to her room and hides something behind her back) Samus: It was something I made for you to congratulate your lightweight promotion! Ta-da! (She hands her big sister a pair of mechanical gloves and a steam device) Riley: Cool! But what are they?? Samus: I made them myself, that way you can elevate enough to fight Ripper even faster! Riley: Thanks sis! Natalie: (Whispering through door) Psst.... Riley!! Can I talk to you for a second? Riley: (To Natalie) Okay Nat! (To her parents) Be right back! (Riley heads outside her apartment and meets Natalie at her doorstep) Riley: So, you proud of me? Natalie: Well yeah, but not for a fixed fight! Riley: What do you mean? Natalie: Fufu took a dive! Don't you think that's suspicious? Riley: Nah.... Back in my Judo days, my foes took a dive only when they broke their leg, but dat didn't stop me from being champ! Natalie: Well, in the Emperor of Brawlers League, that means that Andrew told Kat to dive so you can win! Riley: (Shocked) What?! Does that mean that.... my belt is... A FAKE?! Natalie: Well not really but... Riley: Nat, meet me at da gym tomorrow morning. Because on that night, I. Want. VENGEANCE! Natalie: Hey I tried to over throw him but- Riley: Not against Andrew, but against the one pup that stood in my way... Killer! (The flashback ends) Rubble: Looks like things are getting pretty suspenseful huh? Cat Smash: Yeah, dat's true! And after a full day of training, the night had come.... Chapter 7: The Big Match and Disqualified?! (The flashback resumes to Cat Smash getting ready to face her rival) Riley: (Pumped up) Hahaha! Just gotta win this fight and dat Killer will be histary! Andrew Snake-Eyes: (Knocks on the locker room's door) Riley, may I come in? Riley: *Scoff* I mean um... come in! Andrew Snake-Eyes: Aw yes, the day has come. The day has come for you to face against our most powerful champion: Killer! Riley: Gr... dat mutt neva should've come inta ma life in da first place! Andrew Snake-Eyes: And I you know what I want you to do? Throw in the towel mid fight. Riley: Are you telling me to LOSE?! Andrew Snake-Eyes: You see, having a new champion is too cliche, Ripper is my prized fighter, and he is also MY pup. Riley: Not gonna happen! Andrew Snake-Eyes: Fine then, fight or don't fight, it won't matter. (Andrew heads out of the locker room and slams the door shut) Riley: Gr.... (Under her breath) Just wait till I expose you for the fake you are..... (Later, within the ring) Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, today we have a match up that was destined to be made in heck! Today it will be our Lightweight Champion: Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson V.S. our undefeated champion: Killer!!!! Killer: Yes! YES!!! Your boos feed me!! Andrew Snake-Eyes: (To Killer) Psst! (Gives him the finish her signal and Killer nods) Ding! Ding!